


Learning Already

by chewsdaychillin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, ever so slight but they're joking teacher/student vibes? like for a laff, ezio only tops in his imagination ok, implied period typical homophobia/internalised homophobia, maybe little a, my excuse it it was someones birthday ok, they are nice to each other uwu do dfp-ing here, very small and vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewsdaychillin/pseuds/chewsdaychillin
Summary: ‘How can I repay you?’ Ezio asks, half laughing but he would probably do nearly anything.It comes out actually far more inviting than affectionate. Which he didn’t mean. Maybe he did.Leonardo studies him for a second, eyebrow raised. Then he takes his hat off, puts it on the table, pushes his hair back. And comes a step closer. His hand settles on Ezio’s waist.‘I can think of something.’
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Learning Already

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watchitbuster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchitbuster/gifts).



> so I have been watching my good friend fish stream ac2 and was very inspired. 
> 
> this was requested/offered as a birthday gift to the fabulous consultinggalpals whom i love x hope u enjoy this... video game porn... bueirgbireubgei

Leonardo touches his arm as he takes the parchment, as he always does. 

‘Of course,’ he says, smiling, sincere, ‘anything for you, my friend.’ 

Ezio watches as Leonardo bends over the desk, eyes alight with curiosity, the glee of a new puzzle. Ezio can literally see the cogs of his brain turning. It is a beautiful sight to behold. 

He’s thought it before, so this time it doesn’t shock him. But it always thrills him in it’s unfamiliarity, it’s unchartedness, it’s wildness. He feels like a rogue when he thinks it, in the best way possible, feels rakish. A piece of hair, still sweaty from the chase here, falls over his forehead and he leaves it. It will look dishevelled and dashing there, suit the scar. The same wild, unfamiliar part of his imagination hopes Leonardo will see it. 

But he never looks up when he’s focused on a puzzle. Which is a blessing really, not only because it shields Ezio from his looks, which are really something, but also because it means Ezio is free to keep staring at the creases at the corners of his eyes and his teeth pushed into his lip as he thinks and - 

‘Ah!’ he shouts in realisation, making Ezio jump. 

He launches into a long winded explanation, hands whirling, eyes ablaze, and Ezio barely remembers to listen, caught up in it. His friendly affection is a lot less wild than his looking, more familiar. It doesn’t catch him off guard when it strikes, watching Leonardo explain the complicated things only he, brilliant he, understands. But what it is is engrossing and full. And maybe it's  _ that,  _ actually, when coupled with the fun, roguish imaginings that’s more

Either way, when he watches Leonardo talk he gets a strange, dangerous blend of both that doesn’t worry him but makes him smile. He probably looks a bit simple as he sighs, amazed, contended, grateful. 

He steps a bit closer, claps Leonardo’s elbow in his momentary ease. ‘How can I repay you?’ he asks, half laughing but he would probably do nearly anything. 

It comes out actually far more inviting than affectionate. Which he didn’t mean. Maybe he did. 

Leonardo studies him for a second, eyebrow raised. Then he takes his hat off, puts it on the table, pushes his hair back. And comes a step closer. His hand settles on Ezio’s waist. 

‘I can think of something.’

‘Oh,’ Ezio says. It falls flat from his slack, staring mouth. Then - ‘oh?!’ he half gasps as it catches up with him. 

The fantasy that had always seemed so implausible smacking him like the blow from a shield, surface area wide and hard across all of him at once. Blunt madness. That this was really a possibility. 

He stumbles back a step, looks all up where Leonardo is standing calmly considering him. 

‘You sound surprised my friend,’ Leonardo says, quietly teasing. His hand stays where it is, hot through Ezio’s layers. 

Well, Ezio thinks, he’s not surprised that Leonardo... not surprised now he thinks about it. But it always seemed so cloud-like, the idea. Above him, a heavenly fantasy his head could only drift up to in a daydream when the light hit right through the workshop windows and twirled with twinkling dust. Not this hard smacking reality. He can’t wrap his head round the image of Leonardo climbing in through floating, sheer curtains, into the waiting arms of... someone. Another man. 

Ezio shakes his head. ‘I am. Surprised.’

‘Oh,’ Leonardo says. He drops his hand. ‘I thought... we were on the same page.’ 

He looks sort of sheepish now. No, more than that. His eyes are not completely on the floor as they would be with guilt, but on the weapon at Ezio’s side. For a long second he’s seeing Ezio as a threat to the secret he’s just bared. 

Just that second is far too long for Ezio and he scrambles to unbuckle his sword, shuck off the gauntlets concealing the blades Leonardo had made for him so expertly. He piles it all on the table before turning back, unarmed and determined to make this right and safe again. 

He has never felt anything but unsafe in this room. The sawdust and stained glass and the fact it’s  _ Leonardo’s _ room is what made it a place for fantasies afterall. 

‘Maybe we are,’ he says, trying even to smile, scared as he is, strange on his firm face as it feels. 

It’s odd to admit, wild to admit. But the reassurance he’s trying to put in it at least has kept him in control. Leonardo looks up at him, weaponless and trying, and smiles. There’s some of that rakish fantasy Ezio had always imagined for himself in that smile. 

Ah. Ezio swallows, painfully aware that, as he rarely is, as he always tries to avoid, he is very out of his element. 

His throat is dry as he admits - ‘I'm not sure what the page... entails.’

Leonardo kisses him. Gentle at first, but when Ezio grabs, shocked, at the crook of his elbow, he hums with smug appreciation and presses closer. It is far more angular than kissing Christina, Caterina, or any of the girls he has dotted around Florence. Leonardo’s chin pushes against his jawline and stubble rasps together when he pushes closer. His tongue is bigger, firmer, hotter as it pushes past Ezio’s lips, licks up his gasp and runs over the back of his teeth. When Leonardo pulls back he doesn’t go far, keeps their noses squashed together. There is a string of slick between their mouths for a second before it snaps. 

‘Ah,’ Ezio manages, a bit breathless, ‘I see.’ 

‘I could show you, bocconcino,’ comes a whisper against his still open mouth. ‘Teach you the whole book.’

The teasing nickname makes him sigh. But exasperated as he is, he can’t lie. He doesn’t like not knowing things. But - ‘I don't know,’ he admits, ‘if I like that.’ 

‘You'd rather live in ignorance?’ Leonardo asks, playing gently with his fingers. He raises an eyebrow. ‘I promise you the knowledge is worthwhile.’ 

Ezio cringes. ‘I’m just not sure how I feel about... being a student.’

Leonardo rolls his eyes. ‘Would it help if I pretended you were still in charge?’ he asks, grinning. When Ezio scowls at him he pops his hip against the desk, walks two fingers up Ezio’s chest. ‘Oh please, Messer Auditore sir, I’m just desperate for your cock-’

Ezio grabs his wrist before the teasing fingers can make it to his mouth. Leonardo makes no attempt to free himself. 

‘There, see?’ he smirks, ‘you’re learning already.’ 

Ezio drops his gaze. Now the fantasy is becoming real and forcing him into vulnerability it all feels too hot. He’s wearing too many layers for the flush that’s climbing up his neck, but the idea of disrobing, baring himself to his friend is a little frightening. How much he’s sure the process will get him hard is a little frightening. 

Leonardo softens. He turns his hand round and threads their fingers together. ‘I’ll be learning too, caro, don’t forget.’ He kisses the back of Ezio’s hand. ‘You’ve always fascinated me. It’d be a captivating lesson I’m sure.’ 

Ezio looks back at him and he’s smiling without so much teasing now, his usual sincerity with eyes blown quite open. He bobs up, kisses Ezio’s cheek, then his mouth, and when he drops back he’s still got that candid wanting look. 

‘So?’ he says, quietly. He sounds almost a bit as vulnerable as Ezio feels. ‘Will you let me?’

Ezio swallows. ‘Let you what?’

‘Learn,’ Leonardo says simply. His hand drops Ezio’s and slips down under his belt. ‘What you feel like. Sound like.’ 

Ezio groans and all hope of being the dazzling, charming rake is gone. He finds he doesn’t mind so much as Leonardo sucks in a content breath. The hand that he supposes is going to teach him is larger than he’s used to, a little calloused from paintbrushes, long fingered and surprisingly warm. It tugs slowly, strokes him hard slowly, like it’s not just the necessaries. His head flops backwards, mouth up the ceiling, and Leanardo kisses, nips at his exposed throat. 

‘Cazzo,’ he chokes. 

He feels Leonardo’s mouth pull into a smirk. ‘Well, quite,’ he agrees, before he drops kisses down Ezio’s neck, chest, navel. Drops to his knees. 

In a moment Ezio is crowded against the desk with his trousers bunched over the top of his boots, legs stretching, toes curling, bare ass pressed hard into the wood. His knuckles are white, one hand clutching at the edge of the desk, one balled up between his teeth. 

Leonardo’s tongue is as deft and slow and maddening on his cock as it was in his mouth. It takes everything to hold his hips back from thrusting wildly. They arch off the desk, pushing deeper, burying him in the warm wet of Leonardo’s mouth. 

‘Cazzo,’ he whines again around his fist.

Leonardo’s hand comes up to grip at his hip, holding him still against the table and he’s going to apologise, really, that he can’t stop from wanting more. But then he’s swallowed down, feels the tight of Leonardo’s throat, and that firm hand is the only thing stopping him as manners are forgotten. 

It is over too fast, he knows it is. He gropes, voice breaking, at Leonardo’s hair, curls his fingers white-knucled into it. But all the twinging embarrassment he might have felt is tempered as and hears the gulp of Leonardo’s throat bobbing immediately after.  _ He must have really wanted me.  _

That awful, clever tongue is there again, lapping at him while he shakes and he feels as looked after as he does tortured. 

He groans as Leonardo pulls off him with a pop and the cool air hits where he’s slick and sensitive. Leonardo stands, uses the hand on Ezio’s bare hip to pull himself up. He’s smiling, a little smug but in a way that doesn’t come off cold. He strokes Ezio’s sweaty hair out of his eyes, cups his cheek. 

‘Caro,’ he says sweetly. 

When he kisses Ezio he tastes like salt and Ezio tongues at it keenly. It’s good, actually. That certainly is something he’s learned today he’ll be applying in the future. Leonardo presses, insistent, into the kiss and Ezio can feel him hard against his hip. 

‘Can I?’ he asks, coming up for air, still a little out of breath. ‘I want to try.’ 

_ Try.  _ An earnest word, admitting the potential of failure. He’d never trust anyone else with it. 

‘Bed,’ Leonardo tells him, cupping the back of his head firmly for another deep kiss. When he pulls back he’s panting too. 

Oh, Ezio thinks, this will be interesting. Fun.  He very nearly trips in his excitement to get up the steps, but they laugh with each other as they stumble onto the mattress. 

Naked is something different, but Ezio doesn’t feel vulnerable now. Or daydream wild. Just here. He wants so desperately to be good at this, but not out of some machismo fantasy to be the smooth Lothario. He crawls on top of Leonardo to be as close to him as possible, kissing his collarbone as he adjusts to the backwards positioning of his hand around a cock that isn’t his. Leonardo has taught him well, it seems, or he’s simply a natural, if the moans are anything to go by. 

‘Like this?’ 

‘Jesus, yes, like that. Again. Harder.’ 

‘Or..?’

Leonardo turns, brushing their noses, to look closely right into Ezio's eyes. His own are blown dark and open. ‘Or?’ he asks. And because Ezio knows him he knows it was going to be teasing incredulity. It sounds more awed than anything. 

‘I want to... do you want my mouth?’ 

The kiss Leonardo throws at him, sticks to his lips like a force, shoves down his throat with reverence, is so passionate that for a second Ezio wonders if he’s been misunderstood. He’s dizzy by the time Leonardo lets him go and almost doesn’t hear the whispered  _ fuck, yes, please, caro. _

He shimmies down the bed, eager excited nerves racing round his hot stomach, and tries to settle himself. On his knees and mentally. He knows he won’t be so good at this as Leonardo is, but  _ God _ it makes his mouth water just looking. The sound Leonardo makes when Ezio inhales his dark hair might honestly be enough to get him half hard again. He tests the leaking tip with his tongue, licks at it and savours it down his throat, savours the twitching groan above him. Maybe savours it too long, long enough to get shy, before Leonardo’s hand comes to stroke down his cheek. 

‘Please,’ he asks again, gravelled and breathy. ‘If you’re ready, caro, you- please, you’re making me mad-’ 

Unlike Ezio, he keeps his hips still, but Ezio can see his core is taught with the effort of trying not to rush him. But the compliment makes him want to rush - heady with the pleasure of making Leonardo desperate enough to struggle against himself. 

Ezio grins, licks his lips, and takes pity on his friend. Takes him into his mouth and tries. 

Leonardo is loud, it turns out. Not a care to plug his cries, not a thought for the neighbours. Ezio takes it as a point of pride, stores it in his chest with a bit of smugness and mostly glowing warmth. Leonardo also likes telling him what to do, which he could never mind as it gets more and more desperate. And he likes calling Ezio names, sweet names when he sucks hard enough, until he can’t make them anymore. 

Afterwards he swallows, out of breath, and hauls Ezio up from his chest to kiss him. ‘Ezio,’ he calls him then, forehead to forehead, his hand exhausted on Ezio’s cheek. ‘My beautiful friend.’ 

Somehow that is better than anything else. 

Then, when his chest has stopped heaving, he says ‘if this doesn’t scare you off, I would still quite like to fuck you.’ 

An hour ago Ezio would have blanched at the proposition, but now he swats at Leonardo’s cheek and they both dissolve into tired laughter. 

‘So?’ Leonardo presses him, rolling onto his side and slinging a leg of Ezio’s hip. 

‘Christ,’ Ezio chuckles, pushing hair out of his mouth, ‘let me catch my breath first, perhaps? Maybe tomorrow, professor.’

Leonardo smiles. ‘You’re staying?’ he asks, a bit surprised but mostly relieved. 

Ezio kisses the space between his eyebrows. It’s very easy this, actually. Doesn’t feel so bad in the fun, thrilling way he’d guessed it would. It’s easy and sleepy in the start of the evening. He has no desire to jump out the window and run. 

‘Yes,’ he promises, ‘I think it’s only fair you give me a bed since you’re to blame for wearing me out.’ 

‘Have to build up your stamina.’ 

‘Quiet,’ Ezio tells him, kisses his annoying patronising mouth. 

Being vulnerable here in Leonardo’s sweaty blankets doesn’t completely terrify him, but the idea of it makes him flush and he would like some semblance of the upper hand at least before the fact. If only to keep up with the teasing.

They cuddle down to the mattress, one light sheet up to their chests, and settle down as the church bell tolls and the markets close and the streets start to empty out.  ‘ Requiescat in pace , Auditore,’ Leonardo murmurs into his temple as the sun starts to come down. 

**Author's Note:**

> well. hope u enjoyed whatever this was anyway ! leave a comment and all that jazz, im quite curious to see how many people come here from the tag and how many of u are tma people who were just willing enough to follow me into this lmaooo 
> 
> anyway big love to ezio the bicon and to my pals for streaming the game so i dont have to play it myself i suck at video games but i love these gays :))


End file.
